helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~/@comment-208.87.74.17-20131130054555
Already listen to the mic rip. and saw the video clip Take off is now is the best performance that I've listen to all mic rips in this concert. Rihoriho Ayumin and Sakura are totally rock this song! Rihoriho and Ayumi dances are incredible top class! Sakura voice is perfect. Love Ayumi's voice in this song too.It fit her range. I prefer these trio to AiRisaReina. Perfect dancers and perfect singer !! Nanchatte Ren'ai, Mizuki did well. Her voice is totally fit this song. I love her in this song the most. She improve a lot! Hope she get a lead in this song. Tsunku, plaease makes Nanchatte to be Mizuki song please!!!! I want Mizupon to lead something too! Shouganai Yume Oibito- Sakura owned it in every performances. Her voice give me a chill. This song is totally made for her. I'm Platinum era fan but Sakura had done it better than Ai. I can hear the audience hold their breath when Sakura start to sing. So bad that this performance can't rank first. Riho Mizuki and Masaki aren't in the level to sing this song yet. Those three totally ruin it. Riho did very good job in the man power. I'm so happy that I can hear Zukki, Kudou, Harunan and Eripon solo lines. In term of singing in this concert 1.Sakura (+Great techniques, can pull the emotion of every songs perfectly, versatile range/- need to work more on some power line(about breathing), some song should make it a little bit more smooth) 2 Riho=Mizuki(+improve much more than the last concert, did good job in their range/- Riho need to learn how to pull the note more, she's scream a lot and Mizuki need to work on low/high range, and learn to use diaphragm, need to practice on power line more) 3. Ayumi(+she know her strenght in singing even she's not the best singer but she got very good lines that pull her potential, love her rap/- still screaming and shouting in some note, don't worry it should be fine)-- I'm very surprise that Ayumi did better than Masaki. 4. Masaki(+this little cute girl suits cute songs very well, love how she try to find more techniques/-some song didn't fit her voice especially song from Platunum era, need to fine her own singing style) Zukki, Harunan, Kudou, Sayumi and Eripon didn't sing much, Can't judge but Zukki and Kudou have potential. Now i understand why they didn't choose to be main vocalist. They need more stamina. Zukki have to practice more in every-non power line and sing naturally. Kudou need more stamina and her range is very limited. I think Mizuki Ayumi Masaki Zukki and Kudou should get more practice, their singing is really flat/bland and even though they hit right notes. But it looks like they just try to hit the note correctly. They need emotion, putting their heart in the song and interpret them properly. Need vibrato, more techniques too. This concert make me understand why Tsunku let Riho and Sakura as the lead vocalist. Because I'm always wonder why other didn't get much line as i expect.